1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to support racks and, more specifically, to a rack for stemware comprised of a base plate having means for engaging and retaining the positioning of a first and second portion of an article to be held.
In the preferred embodiment, a pair of straps are predeterminedly fastened to the base whereby a plurality of glasses having a base can be inserted under opposing portions of the straps whereby said plurality of glasses are prevented from movement.
The present invention also provides for an additional method of fastening the straps by providing a plurality of row of throughbores whereby the straps can be woven through the holes in a number of methods with the end result being that stemware-like glasses can be retained by sliding one side of the glass base under one of the straps and the other side of the glass under the opposing strap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other racks designed for article supporting. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 278,161 issued to McKee on May 22, 1883.
Another patent was issued to Wilcox on Feb. 24, 1914 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,088,642. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,925,540 was issued to Neuschotz on Sep. 5, 1933 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 27, 1962 to Unsworth as U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,899.
Another patent was issued to Morris on Jan. 27, 1970 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,893. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,949 was issued to Cosgrove on Mar. 6, 1990. Another was issued to Ruiz on Oct. 14, 2003 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,631,812 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 31, 1990 to Collins as U.K. Patent No. GB2221149 and yet another U.K. Patent No. GB2228404 was issued on Aug. 29, 1990 to Fridjhon.